


Puddles

by katillac25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/katillac25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rumple comes home to Belle curled up on the couch with a puppy. They don't own a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i-ate-the-biscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i-ate-the-biscuit).



> Just a short bit of cute fluff. My muse for this was my dog Axel, whose originally name at the shelter was Puddles.

“Finally,” Rumple sighed.

It was finally time to close up the shop and head home to the love of his life. It had been an exceptionally annoying day of being pestered by the Charmings and time dragging on ever so slowly. But it was now his favorite part of the day. It was time to spend some much needed alone time with Belle.

It was very quiet as he opened the front door, but he heard a faint giggle from the living room.

“Belle?”

“In here, Rumple!”

As he entered the living room ready to join her on the couch, he spotted it.

“What is that?” Rumple questioned glaring at the ball of black fur in Belle’s lap.

“He is a puppy, Rumple.”

Rumple pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh.

“Let me rephrase that. What is that puppy doing in our house?”

“I found him wandering around all by himself near the library. Poor thing was hungry and decided to follow me home. So I brought him in, gave him a good supper, and now we’re having a bit of downtime. Oh, I also got him this adorable little hoody he’s wearing,” Belle grinned widely, “Say hello to Puddles!”

Belle lifted the puppy out of her lap towards Rumple.

“Puddles. I’m guessing by his name he is not housebroken,” Rumple grumbled picking up the pup.

The puppy gave a tiny yip and gave its best attempt to lick his nose. Rumple groaned.

“Welcome home, Puddles.”

Belle leaped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Rumple and the pup.

“Really? We can keep him?”

“So long as you train him, he can stay.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Puddles. He could already feel himself regretting this decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I have also received enough votes so that this prompt will be getting its own fic.


End file.
